mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Patrick Warburton
| birth_place = Paterson, New Jersey, U.S. | occupation = Actor/Voice actor | years_active = 1970–present | spouse = Cathy Warburton (1991–present) 4 children }} Patrick John Warburton (born November 14, 1964) is an American actor of television, film and voice acting. He is best known for the TV roles, including the title role of The Tick, David Puddy on Seinfeld, the evil Johnny Johnson on NewsRadio, and anchorman Jeb Denton on Less Than Perfect. As a voice actor, his distinctive deep voice has been lent to well-known roles including Ken in Bee Movie, Kronk in The Emperor's New Groove and its sequels, bodyguard Brock Samson on The Venture Bros., wheelchair-using police officer Joe Swanson on Family Guy, Steve Barkin on Kim Possible, and The Wolf in Hoodwinked, among others. He currently appears as macho married man Jeff Bingham in the CBS television program Rules of Engagement. Early life Warburton was born in Paterson, New Jersey and grew up in Huntington Beach, California, where he attended Saints Simon and Jude Catholic School until high school, moving there with his family when he was three years old. His father, John Warburton, is an orthopedic surgeon, and his mother, Barbara Lord (née Gratz), is an actress. He has three sisters, Mary, Lara, and Megan. Warburton attended Servite High School in Anaheim, California, and Newport Harbor High School in Newport Beach, CA. He studied marine biology at Orange Coast College in Costa Mesa, California, but dropped out to pursue modeling and acting. Career Warburton's acting roles often rely on his deep, booming voice and large physique. In the mid to late 1990s, he was known for his role as David Puddy on Seinfeld, the indifferent boyfriend of Elaine Benes. He also starred in FOX's short-lived, live-action series, The Tick, in the title role. Warburton has put his voice to use for several animated films and TV programs, including a lead character in Game Over, and Buzz Lightyear in Buzz Lightyear of Star Command, replacing Tim Allen, and the Aliens in the same show, replacing Pixar artist, Jeff Pidgeon. He played Nick Sharp in 8 Simple Rules, and he voiced Steve Barkin in the Disney Channel show Kim Possible. He joined the cast of Less Than Perfect in 2003, as anchorman Jeb Denton. He played the voice of Kronk in The Emperor's New Groove, a role he reprised for Kronk's New Groove and the subsequent TV series The Emperor's New School. His next major project was on the animated series The Venture Bros., under Cartoon Network's Adult Swim programming block; in it he voices Brock Samson, the Venture family's brutally effective bodyguard and former secret agent. Warburton also voices Joe Swanson on Fox's Family Guy and Detective Cash on The Batman's episode JTV. Warburton lent his voice talent to computer-animated feature films Hoodwinked, Chicken Little and Open Season. He also voices Lok in all 3 Tak games and Lok in Tak and the Power of Juju Nickelodeon series. Warburton is the voice in the Carrier Corporation commercials for their air-conditioning and HVAC units, and was the voice of Superman in The Adventures of Seinfeld and Superman for American Express. He is the voice of "Lewis" in the "Clark & Lewis Expedition" radio commercials for Horizon Air with Richard Kind as "Clark". Warburton is featured in the "preboarding" film shown to guests at Soarin' Over California (located in Disney's California Adventure Park). A similar film is shown, albeit slightly edited (new intro), at Soarin' located in Epcot at the Walt Disney World Resort. Warburton delivers all of the instructions in his typical deadpan style. Warburton appeared on GSN's Poker Royale Celebrities vs. the Pros tournament in 2005. He made it to the Grand Finale and won the $1,000 grand prize. Warburton's enduring identification with his character in Seinfeld was evident on January 13, 2007, during an NFL football broadcast. An advertisement for his new series, Rules of Engagement was played, and when the telecast returned to the broadcast booth, one of the announcers exclaimed, "Puddy!" Warburton played a cameo role as a car salesman in the video of the song "Online" by Brad Paisley. In August 2009, Warburton played a high-end PC in a "Get a Mac" ad for Apple Inc. On November 8, 2009, Warburton appeared as the wild west character Cal Johnson on Seth & Alex's (Almost Live) Comedy Show, hosted by Seth MacFarlane and Alex Borstein, on Fox. There is a current radio advertisement for the United States Forest Service in which Warburton plays a park ranger, delivered in his typical deadpanned voice. The commercial begins with a ringing phone and his voice, "Ranger station; ranger speaking." The advertisement is sponsored by the Ad Council, along with the US Forest Service, and can be heard on WEEI's online radio broadcast. He has also been cast as the Sheriff in the Cartoon Network series Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated. Personal life Warburton has been married to Cathy Warburton since 1991; they have four children - the oldest named Talon, 17. They live in Camarillo, California. Filmography and TV roles Other *Soarin' Over California theme park attraction at Disney's California Adventure, Patrick, Chief Flight Attendant, pre-loading video, 2001. A copy of the ride that opened in 2005 under the name Soarin' in Epcot at the Walt Disney World Resort in Lake Buena Vista, Florida uses the same video (with minor changes to the title). * Voices the Cheese and Burger Society website * Appeared in a "Mac Vs PC" commercial as PC's "Top of the Line" References External links * * Fletch Takes On "The Puddy", 2004 interview by Clint Fletcher on filmmonthly.com Category:1964 births Category:Actors from New Jersey Category:American film actors Category:American television actors Category:American voice actors Category:Family Guy Category:Living people Category:People from Paterson, New Jersey Category:People from Huntington Beach, California cy:Patrick Warburton de:Patrick Warburton es:Patrick Warburton fr:Patrick Warburton it:Patrick Warburton nl:Patrick Warburton pl:Patrick Warburton pt:Patrick Warburton fi:Patrick Warburton sv:Patrick Warburton